Flipped
by mirukururu
Summary: Ketika Sakura menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Sampai ketika Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Sakura. Tapi, Sakura sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada sasuke... ga bisa bikin summary XD R n R


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romane

**Warning** : ancur GaJe, OOC, DLL

* * *

**Menyelam**

Aku hanya ingin Haruno Sakura pergi.

Semua berawal sejak kami pindah rumah saat liburan musim panas sebelum aku masuk kelas dua Sekolah Dasar.

Dia tidak hanya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

_Otou-san_ ku mencoba menghentikannya. "Hei!" katanya saat dia melompat-lompat di atas papan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat jadi kotor semua!" memang benar.

Tetapi dia santai saja. Malah duduk di lantai dan kakinya mulai mendorong-dorong sebuah kardus besar. "Memang kau tidak utuh bantuan?" dia melirikku. "Kelihatannya kau perlu bantuan."

Maksunya apa? Biarpun _otou-san_ ku juga sering menyindirku dengan lirikkan yang sama setiap minggu ini, aku tau kalau dia juga tidak menyukai gadis ini. "Hei! Jangan," katanya. Banyak benda mahal di dalam kardus itu."

"Hem, ya sudah, kalau yang ini bagaimana?" dia bergeser mendekati sebuah kardus dan melihat ke araku lagi. "Kita dorong bersama ya!"

"Jangan, jangan, jangan!" kata _otou-san_ ku, kemudian menarik tangannya agar bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau pulang saja ya? _Okaa-san_ mu pasti mencarimu."

Tetapi gadis ini tidak mengerti kalau dirinya disindir. Kau pikir dia akan berlari pulang seperti anak-anak lain ketika diusir, gitu? Tidak! Dia hanya bilang, "_okaa-san_ ku tau kalau aku di sini. Katanya boleh." Lalu dia menunjuk ke rumah persis di seberang jalan dan berkata, "itu rumaku."

_Otou-san_ ku melihat ke arah tersebut dan bergumam, "Wah, gawat." Kemudian _tou-san_ melihat ke araku dan sambil mengedipkan mata dia berkata, "Sasuke, sepertinya kau harus masuk ke rumah, bantu _okaa-san_ mu sana."

Aku langsung paham kalau ini adalah drama pengusiran.

Namun sekarang, _otou-san_ ku malah melakukannya. Tanpa perlu panjang lebar, aku tersenyum dan berkata, "_hai_!" dan melompat turun dari mobil menuju rumah baruku.

Aku dengar dia juga ikut turun dari mobil _van_, tapi sepertinya mustahil.

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku malah menggandeng tangannya!

Aku mecoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia justru mengapit tanganku erat-erat dan menarikku lagi sambil berkata, "ayo!"

_Okaa-san_ ku keluar dari rumah dan menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kugambarkan. "_Hajimemashite_," sapanya pada Sakura.

"_Hai_!"

Aku masih mencoba membebaskan tanganku, tapi gadis ini justru makin memitingku. _Okaa-san_ ku nyengir lebar melihat kami bergandeng tangan dan wajahku yang merah padam. "Namamu siapa, sayangku?"

"Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal di seberang sana," dia menunjuk dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"_So_, kalian sudah berkenalan ya?" katanya, masih sambil nyengir.

"_Hai_!"

Akhirnya aku berhasil membebaskan diri dan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun saat itu-bersembunyi di belakang _okaa-san_ ku.

Aku mengirim sinya SOS pada _okaa-san_ ku, tapi dia tak menerimanya. _Okaa-san_ ku malah melepaskan rangkulannya sambil berkata, "ayo, sana."

Sakura pasti akan main masuk saja ke rumah kalau _kaa-san_ tidak melihat sepatunya yang kotor itu dan menyuruhnya untuk membukanya.

Aku tidak mengajak dia keliling rumah.

Sakura sudah tidak ada.

Aku mengendap keluar dan melihat sekeliling.

Cara pengusiranku memang tidak canggih, tapi aku kan baru tujuh tahun.

Masalahku ternyata belum selesai sampai di situ. Setiap hari dia balik lagi dan lagi ke rumahku. "Sasuke boleh main tidak?" suaranya terdengar dari tempat persembunyianku di balik sofa. "Dia sudah siap belum?" suatu hari dia malah berani mengintip-ngintip jendela kamarku.

Untungnya, _otou-san_ ku bersedia menjadi tameng.

_Nii-chan_ ku malah sebaliknya, dia senang menyabotaseku.

Aku pernah berkelahi dengannya, tapi tidak penting sekali.

Paling tidak begitulah si Itachi.

Namun lucunya, Itachi masih tidak paham juga cara menghadapi _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_.

Jadi siapa yang bodoh kalau begitu, dia atau aku?

Itachi selalu mengumpanku pada Sakura di hari-hari pertama kami pindah ke rumah baru ini.

Aku tidak keluar rumah sama sekali di minggu pertama itu. Aku ingin sekali keluar rumah.

Okaa-san ku masih tidak mengerti juga kenapa bila "gadis kecil yang lucu" menggandeng tanganku adalah sebuah petaka. Menurutnya aku harus berteman dengannya. "_Kaa-san_ kira kau suka bermain bola, sayang. Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dan bermain bola?"

Jawaannya adalah karena aku tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanannya Sakura.

Bahayan yang tak terhindari ternyata. Karena itu aku masuk ke dalam kelasnya Kakashi-_sensei_, matilah aku. "Sasuke!" Sakura menjerit. "Kau sekolah di sini juga." Lalu dia maju ke depan dan meninjuku.

Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang Sakura tak bermaksud menyerangku, dia hanya ingin memberika "pelukan selamat datang," tapi yang barusan itu bukan pelukan. Semua meledekku, "mana pacarmu, Sasuke?" kalian sudah menikah ya, Sasuke?" dan kemudian ketika dia mengejar-ngejar ingin menciumku di jam istirahat, semua bernyanyi, "Sasuke dan Sakura, duduk di pohon, C-I-U-M-A-N…."

Tahun pertamaku di kota ini musibah.

Kelas tiga tidak membaik.

Ide itu muncul perlahan-lahan karena aku masih kurang yakin, ide itu pun terlupakan. Apa ya cara yang tepat untuk mengusi Sakura? Bagaimana ya cara terbaik untuk mengatakan padanya, "Sakura, kau bukan tipeku?"

Maka, rencana pun kujalani.

Aku mulai mendekati Yamanaka Ino.

Agar kalian semua menghargai kejeniusan ide ini, kalian harus tau bahwa Sakura benci sekali pada Yamanaka Ino.

Rencanaku adalah aku akan makan siang dengan Ino kemudian mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

Seketika Sakura dan Ino terlibat dalam perkelahian, dan sementara Ino menyembuhkan diri dari syok, Naruto yang harunya menjadi temanku dan dalang dari semua ini membocorkan rencanaku pada Ino.

Siang itu kepala sekolah menginterogasiku, tapi aku tidak akan terperangkap.

Ino menangis selama berhari-hari dan membuntutiku ke mana-mana di sekolah sambil terisak-isak sehingga membuatku merasa seperti manusia paling kejam sedunia.

Namun sudah seminggu, semua terlupakan.

Sekarang, di kelas enam semua berubah, meskipun tidak bisa juga dibilang membaik.

Haruno Sakura ini jenis manusia menyebalkan yang suka pamer kepintaran. Guru-guru selalu menunjukkan tugasnya pada kami dan berkata, "ini dia yang saya cari, anak-anak. ini adalah contoh dari karya bernilai A-plus." Dan bertambahlah nilainya yang sudah sempurna itu dengan nilai ekstra, aku berani sumpah dia selalu mendapat 120 persen di semua mata pelajaran.

Namun, setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ menempatkan Sakura di sebelahku, keointarannya yang menyebalkan itu ternyata bermanfaat juga.

Namun kemudian Kakashi-_sense_i mengubah posisi. Katanya untuk "mengoptimalkan garis lintang dan garis bujur," dan akhirnya, aku pun duduk di depan Haruno Sakura.

Maka aku pun menghabiskan masa-masaku di kelas enam berada dalam situasi antara tidak nyaman dan tidak bahagia, tapi aku tetap berharap bahwa tahun depan, tahun depan, semua akan berbeda.

Akhirnya, akhirnya semua akan berakhir.


End file.
